The invention relates to a system and method for converting an engine to an alternative fuel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for converting an engine from gasoline to ethanol-based fuels (e.g., E85).
Internal combustion engines are typically designed for the particular fuel they combust. Thus, an engine designed to combust gasoline will generally not operate efficiently using an alternative fuel. In some cases, the engine simply will not operate using an alternative fuel.